There Will Always Be an Us
by Ayshen
Summary: All shorts/one-shots of Nikolas and Elizabeth (Niz). Some are related one shots, some are one shots, some are shorts. Newest story is: Stolen Vows.
1. Pulled from the Wreckage - One Shot

**Pulled from the Wreckage - One Shot after Jake's death**

His timing was never quite right.

It was never more apparent then standing in her living room on the day her son died and realizing that he's still as much in love with her as the day she gave birth to their son.

Fingertips ache to reach out, cup her palm, touch her, to try and will her pain onto his body…instead he shoves his hands into his pockets. He doesn't quite understand how they got here…in the midst of broken lives and shambled dreams they were always each others rocks; how could he have destroyed that?

"Liz"

Their eyes meet and the urge to touch her overcame him as she fell into him, winding her arms tightly around him as a sob wracked her tiny frame. His arms held her against him; one hand wound in her hair as his lips murmured soothing words against her temple.

They stayed for a long time, connected, hearts beating against each other, tears intermingling as they fell to the floor, saying all the words their mouths had failed for all those months they spent running in circles.

When she finally pulls away, he takes her hands in his as they sit on the couch, "I'm so sorry" he admits his voice raspier.

Shaking her head she lets the tears slide down her face, "You don't…"

Everything seems to fall away in that moment and his hands leave her hands to cup her cheeks, "I should have been here, and I will be from now on"

OoO

"You still love her?"

The question isn't asked in anger but her blue eyes are huge when they ask and he hates that he's hurt someone else.

Rubbing his jaw he makes himself look her in the eyes, "I'm sorry"

He can tell she's trying to mask her emotions as she swallows hard and looks up to blink away a couple of tears, "I don't regret anything"

"I don't either"

Blowing a breath of air out they looked at each other, "It's actually good timing…the band I've been working with; they want me to go on tour with them. I had said no but…"

"Brook"

Shaking her head she came close to him, their torsos almost touching, that spark of electricity still there but a slow hum instead of the usual crackle, "You gave me my life back, and I will always be grateful for the time we had" she told him bringing her lips to his.

It's not their usual kiss of hunger or passion but something inherently sad.

When she pulled away he ran a finger down her cheek, "You gave me my life back also"

A single tear slid down her cheek, "I'm gonna go…but, I'm going to come back to say goodbye to Spencer"

"He'd like that"

"And Nikolas…if it doesn't work out, and you're ever in SoHo looking for a dance partner"

"I know just who to call"

Nodding she offered a forlorn smile and wave before walking up the stairs.

Swallowing hard he swiped away the lone errant tear.

OoO

"I was honored every day to be called Daddy by Jake"

She leans into him as Lucky speaks, burying her head in his chest as his chin rests on her head. When it's over, he pulls her away from the crowd. He knows they mean well but her eyes are dimmed, and her shoulders sag with the weight of the world upon them. Lesley takes the boys and he watches as she squeezes them extra tightly before letting them go.

Her eyes are closed as they drive home and when they pull to the house he realizes that she drifted off. Turning the car off he slides out and walks up onto the porch. Pulling the extra key from behind the lamppost, opens the door, then goes back to the car.

After gently unbuckling her seatbelt he slides his arms under her thighs and pulls her up to him. The exhaustion must have finally overwhelmed her because she only protests for a moment before lying her head on his chest and falling back to sleep. She's lighter then he remembers and feels so fragile in his arms. As they make it over the threshold he kicks the door closed and makes his way up the stairs to her bedroom.

Slowly he slides her down on the bed as her eyes open to meet his. Their gaze meets for a couple long moments as her eyes puddle with the endless flow of tears, "Hold me" she whispers her lip quivering. It's neither a question nor a request but something that slips from the pain in her soul.

Sliding off his loafers, he climbs on top of the bed and she crawls into his arms, her head on his chest as his arms wind tightly around her slight body. The smell of her hair is so familiar yet intoxicating. He had ached to be this close to her before and yet this was not how he wanted it to happen. He would give up everything to give her Jake back, to put that wide smile back on her face, to take this ache he knew she felt inside. He couldn't imagine it; losing Spencer or Aidan…the thought alone enough to have his heart constrict inside his chest. They would get through this…and he wasn't going to leave her side.

It was dark when he opened his eyes. He hadn't meant to fall asleep but the comfort of having her against him proved too much for his exhausted bones. She's lying on his chest, her turquoise eyes swirled, shining with tears that seemed unrelenting.

Her finger rises to run along his cheek and he tries not to feel the rush of blood to skin but it's futile and it's like his nerve endings have been lit on fire.

"Liz" he manages to whisper.

"I just want to stop hurting"

Rising up he pulls her towards him, his hands coming to cup her face, their eyes locked before he pulls her close running his lips across her forehead. A whimper escapes her lips before she falls into his chest. He cannot be the man who uses her weakness against her, he has to be a better man because that's what she deserves.

His lips meet her hair as he holds her shaking body against him and he prays to someone somewhere for the strength to pull them through this.


	2. Tempting the Flames - One Shot

**Tempting the Flames - Set at the beginning of Niz**

 **They were dancing around the fire, playing with the flames that threatened to engulf them at any moment. Maybe it wasn't right but it felt too good to be wrong. So they sat in the place they vowed they wouldn't with only a bottle of tequila in the middle of them now.**

 **He had told her once that whenever he was drunk he wanted to kiss her. It was a lie because he wanted to kiss her all the time...in the mornings when he woke, the moment his head hit the pillow at night and right now while she sat across from him.**

 **A smirk played on her lips as the familiar strums of emotion rushed to her skin. It was almost surreal the feelings he has the ability to provoke. She wondered how they had known each other forever and yet never known it could feel like this. All it had taken was one hot kiss and now she couldn't stop her mind from wandering to the taste of his mouth.**

 **"So why is it lick it, slam it, suck it? Why not suck it, slam it, lick it" he teased hoping to cut the tension between them.**

 **That made her laugh, "Because its not"**

 **He loved that smile. It had always been for someone else: Lucky, Jason, Ric but now it was for him and it made his bruised heart swell back to life. For so long she had been his friend...his best friend, but now she was more. She was the woman he wanted, no more doubts and no more fakes clouding that sight.**

 **When it was just them, like this, all those reason this could be a disaster didn't exist. She had hurt Lucky already by dashing the hopes of a reunion but she couldn't stop wanting** _ **him**_ **as much as she tried. And she had tried, done everything to avoid, ignore, deny and yet there it was every time they locked eyes and it was even worse when they were apart.**

 **A smooth song poured from the jukebox and she smiled, "Dance with me"**

 _ **Don't know why I'm still afraid**_

 _ **If you weren't real I would make you up**_

 **They both could feel the douse of gasoline as they tempted the flames but he took her hand and led her to the makeshift dance floor. Her arms wrapped around his neck as his encircled her slim waist. A deep contented sigh rested in his chest as her soft body melded against the hardness of his.**

 _ **I wish that I could follow through**_

 _ **I know that your love is true and deep**_

 _ **As the sea**_

 _ **But right now**_

 _ **Everything you want is wrong**_

 _ **And right now all your dreams are waking up**_

 _ **And right now**_

 _ **I wish I could follow you**_

 _ **To the shores of freedom**_

 _ **Where no one lives**_

 **Tingles ignited every inch of naked skin as he pulled her close. It was something that happened every time they allowed themselves to touch. Now, as his hands settled on the inch of skin where her jeans skimmed her shirt it was almost sensation overload.**

 _ **Remember when we first met**_

 _ **And everything was still a bet**_

 **Slowly they swayed to the music and her head rested on his chest. It was amazing how even long before they got here he had this uncanny ability to make her feel so safe.**

 _ **But right now**_

 _ **everything is turning blue**_

 **Her aqua eyes danced with a look he had never expected and it made his stomach clench with hunger.**

 **"So people usually end up upstairs?" he teased.**

 **A sly smile lit her beautiful face, "Why, do you want to take me upstairs?" she questioned arching her eyebrow.**

 _ **And right now**_

 _ **The sun is trying to kill the moon**_

 **Pulling her closer she felt a slight chuckle rumble through his body and reverberate through her skin, "I'd rather take you home" he admitted his warm breath igniting a flurry of goose bumps along her skin.**

 _ **And I wish I could follow you**_

 _ **To the shores of freedom**_

 **Pulling away she kept her arms around his neck and searched his eyes. This wasn't the same as it had been with any other man since the first time she fell in love. Like then his eyes were filled with so much trust and love that it made her want to cry.**

 _ **Where no one lives**_

 _ **(Honey and the Moon - Joseph Arthur)**_

 **At first he was scared he had crossed the line; rushed too fast. He had done that too many times and hurt too many people. He would die before he did that to her.**

 **Tugging her bottom lip between her teeth she peaked under her fan of dark lashes, "So take me home"**

 **They were tempting fate, playing with fire but they were too far gone to turn back now. Maybe they would end up a pile of ashes or maybe they would find their way out intact with their edges a little seared. Either way they walked into the flames with their hands entwined.**


	3. That I Could Never Stand to Lose-OneShot

**One Shot - That I Could Never Stand to Lose**

 **January 2010**

Taking a deep breath she watches as Robin and Lulu walk through the doors. She knows the familiar strains of the song and she knows exactly what to do if she could just get her feet to move.

Lucky stands at the end of the aisle, a smile on his face as his father and newly found brother flank his side. He's not here. She knew he wouldn't be, and she knew that Ethan would stand in when there was a "sudden emergency business trip" that couldn't be postponed.

A part of her wished he was there; wished for one last moment to get lost in those chocolate eyes, to let his strong arms wrap around her and to lie her head over his heart. That strong beating thump that always seemed to make it seem like, for a moment, everything was going to be okay.

Her foot moves in front of her and she pastes that smile on her face as she walks down. She loves him, she really does, and she loves the family they are making for their boys. They can be happy. What does it matter if it's not the kind of happiness that you feel in your bones, that lights your insides on fire, that makes you feel like you are soaring above the trees. They will be happy…and that will be enough.

The music stops and she stands there and his soft, gentle hands touch hers. She knows every callous, the width and length of his fingers and yet she can feel someone else's hands over every inch of naked skin under her pristine wedding dress.

As the priest begins to speak she tries to focus on his words, tries to look in blue eyes and not picture brown until the silence is broken by the thrusting open of the chapel doors. For a moment she closes her eyes nearly expecting to open them and see him there professing feelings she swore she didn't want him to hear.

Sam stands there her face ashen, whiskey colored eyes filled with tears and she trembles when she says the words and for a minute the world goes black, "It's Nikolas"

OoO

They sit there waiting outside the ER, her wedding dress crumpled underneath her and she feels like she should just wither up and die. Just when she thinks her body could not produce another tear, another sob wracks her body. She can't explain to Lucky why she doesn't want him to touch her and it's almost a relief when he huddles in the corner to console his mother and sister.

Luke stands on the other side of the corridor knowingly and as their eyes meet she can't help but feel the shame of it all. Alexis is pacing the ground and she wishes she could reach out to her, to hold onto someone who understands what losing him would mean…because it would be like losing everything.

And it's her fault. The guilt begins to gnaw at her insides because she knows that if it weren't for her, Nikolas would have been safe at home instead of lying on a hospital bed fighting to live. For a moment she thinks about confessing, purging herself of her sins and letting them all cast their stones.

Instead she sits there and she can't help but bitterly laugh inside that she's praying for the man she loves to live in the wedding dress that she was to marry his brother in. When Robin walks out of the OR their eyes meet and she hears her friend let out a slight whimper before she speaks, "There's been extensive damage from the crash, internally and burns from the fire. The surgical team is working on him right now" she explains.

Closing her eyes she tries to remind herself to breathe, to push a burst of air into her deflated lungs. She knows what the words mean, she's heard doctors tell them to families every day for years…and she knows what the look in Robin's eyes mean.

It's not good and all she can think about is the last words she said to him.

" _I never want to see you again, just go away"_

Standing up she pulls the material of her dress off the hospital floor, the horrible swoosh sounds it makes mocking her as she walks her way to the chapel. She has no right praying for something she doesn't deserve but she sits down in that pew and she does it anyway.

"I didn't mean it" she whispers her lips on entwined palms, "Please, don't take him away from me"

Maybe it's a selfish prayer…but it's the only words she can seem to find. She doesn't know how long she's in the chapel but her handkerchief is soaked with tears and her muscles ache in exhaustion.

"I thought I'd find you here"

His voice was once the only thing that soothed her and now it felt like a knife plunging into her heart, "Yeah"

"Listen I'm sorry about…"

"No" she yelps loudly before shaking her head quietly, "I'm sorry I can't do this right now"

She knows he deserves better than that…but she can't give him anything when everything is somewhere else. Robin is standing by the OR, tears having made tracks on her face, "He's in post op"

"I need to"

Her friends shoulders sag and she nods, the fight gone. Making the way through the door she doesn't quite expect the surge of pain that shoots through her at the sight of him bandaged and bruised.

Breaths come in short spurts as she comes to his side picking up the hand that isn't wrapped and bringing it to her face.

Closing her eyes she swallows and lets the feel of his skin resonate through her entire body. Her head lies down just over his chest, listening to the steady, strong beat of his heart.

"I lied Nikolas…I lied about everything" she admitted, "Please…please come back to me"


	4. Build Through this Destruction-One Shot

**One Shot - Build Through This Destruction**

Staring out into the misty water she can't quite believe she is here…in fact she can't quite believe much of anything that has transpired in the past couple of months. It all seems like a whirlwind, or a tornado that swept through and wrecked the pretty life she had created in her mind.

Her heart still aches at the last conversation with Lucky.

" _How could you do this to me?" he begged his azure eyes brimming with tears._

 _She could feel her stomach twist up in knots, "I'm so sorry" she whispered hoarsely, "I didn't want to hurt you…I love you"_

" _You love me?" he asked sarcastically, "You here that world, she loves me" he yelled to no one in the middle of her living room, "And to prove it she becomes my brother's whore"_

 _Before she can even think about it her palm is making contact with his cheek making a loud crack, "I know you're mad but our boys are upstairs sleeping" she hissed the adrenaline beginning to flow through her veins._

" _Our boys?" he mocked, "You weren't thinking about them when you were spreading your legs"_

 _His words pierce there intended target and her lip trembles, "This wasn't…"_

" _What, it wasn't supposed to be like this? Did you think we could have a happy family and you could sneak off to screw my brother?"_

" _I just wanted the boys to have a family" she tried to explain._

 _Shaking his head he let out a scoff, "And you ruined that…so when our boys wake up tomorrow, you can explain to them why we can't be a family"_

 _Fighting back tears she crossed her arms in front of her defensively, "Don't punish our boys"_

 _He came close to her, "I wouldn't…which is why, I'm going to see Alexis tomorrow and petition for custody"_

 _It was like someone had kicked her in the stomach and blood rushed to her skin, "What" she asked almost confused, like the words he was saying were unintelligible, "You wouldn't"_

" _You think I'm going to let you raise my sons with a Cassadine"_

 _All the hurt that was there a moment ago started to dissipate into a fury that was lit deep inside her, "What?"_

" _You heard me, I am not going to let my sons be raised by my bastard brother," he said turning around to leave._

 _Her hand gripped his arm and he turned, "First off, they are OUR sons…and you go ahead, you try to get custody…you haven't adopted Cameron; you have no legal right to him" she said knowing exactly where her words would cut, "And I know you love them as your own, but I won't let you take my boys away" she spat saying every word she knew would affect him because love him or not, she would die before she let him take her kids._

 _Swiftly he yanked away and shot her one parting look before walking out of the door._

"I'm sorry" Nikolas whispers coming up behind her.

All he has to do is speak and her body tenses as goosebumps riddle her skin. Taking a deep breath she turns to him. He's perfection, like one of the statues that stand in the gardens on the island, "You don't have to be"

"Yes"

Shaking her head she steps closer. She's always needed to be close to him…her friend, her lover, her hero, "No" she tells him again more roughly, "You didn't force me to come here Nikolas…you're not your father, okay? You didn't spirit me away. I came because I wanted to be here with you"

It was the truest thing she had spoken in months. She could have stayed in Port Charles, fought with Lucky, but the only thing she could think about the whole time was that Nikolas had no one…and that wasn't okay because he had her, he had them.

Reaching out her small hands fit into his large perfectly, "The boys okay?" she asked.

A small wry smile came to his face, "Yes, but only after two ghost stories and a fort of sheets in the living room. I don't think Alfred quite knows what to do with himself"

Looking at the lightness in his eyes, the tension in his face alleviating, it made the weight on her chest finally begin to ease off, like she wasn't drowning in her own guilt, "They're safe?" she asked.

He stiffened at her question and nodded stoically, "I have men watching Helena" he answered, "Things are different here Liz…here I am the Prince, and I will protect you and the boys"

There was something defensive about the way he said it; hurt and it made her regret the way she asked it, "I've never doubted you protecting me" she admitted.

She hasn't…because he always just has and it's one of the things that made him so easy to fall in love with, "So, are you going to give me the tour"

A small smile began to lighten his face again and he nodded before taking her hand and leading her back into the house. If she thought Wyndamere was big, she wasn't quite prepared for the house on Cassadine Island. There were so many halls and doors she couldn't imagine ever knowing her way around the place.

Nikolas knew it like the back of her hand pointing out works out art, and artifacts from times and artists she had admired in books, "This is…was my nursery" he said opening the door.

It was a large room, but not overly, painted in a deep blue green like the sea. A mahogany crib still sat in the middle, a matching rocking chair off to the side. On the ceiling was a map of the world and one whole wall was first edition children's books and other classics.

"Wow" she said walking over to the shelves and running her fingers over the smooth wood. When she turned he was standing in the door with a melancholic smile on his face, "This is amazing"

"I thought you might like it" he said obviously pleased with himself.

Their eyes met and it was there; that indescribable pull she felt every time they were in close proximity. It was like a magnet that pulled her to him; even when she hadn't wanted to admit it…even when she was sending him away, or telling him to leave her alone…she just had to touch him one more time, just had to feel him.

Her hands come to his lapels first as she looks up to him under the hood of painted lashes, "We can't stay here forever"

Gently his fingertips brush the barely burgeoning bump that stretchers her t-shirt, "The doctors said you can't have any more stress" he murmurs before his lips graze her forehead, "And I won't let anything happen to you"

Her head rests against the soft of his button up shirt, right over the steady beat of his heart…and she knows that they've made a mess of things…but it wasn't until this moment that she finally started to believe everything was going to be okay.


	5. When All is Crumbling - One Shot

**When All is Crumbling - One Shot (Luckily mention)**

 **August 2010**

Their eyes locked across the room and he watched as a smile played on her beautiful pout. The green dress hugged every slim curve perfectly and he couldn't help the upturn tug of his lips at the mere sight of her bathed in candlelight.

It was something they never talked about…that night…but it was something that was always there between them, stealing the oxygen in the room and taking their breaths away. Her taste on his lips haunted him, and the blood that coursed through his veins ran hot with every remembrance of her touch.

Sure, they could smile and act like nothing had changed between them…but the truth was one stolen moment had transformed everything…mouths could say they were just friends but their eyes knew of a night that their walls had tumbled down like Jericho.

Six Months Earlier

"I, Lucas Lorenzo Spencer, take thee Emily Paige Quartermaine to be my lawfully wedded wife"

Each word was like a flesh wound to the heart and his jaw tightened in response. The part of him that was solely his mother found a piece of happiness for his brother and the former love of his life…but there was the tarnished side of him that understood how an ancient feud could be reignited by the love of one woman.

She wasn't his anymore; she hadn't been his since she came back with a new personality and a different hairdo. It was Lucky who Rebecca had wanted, and it was Lucky who Emily remembered first. There was a bitterness that came with the realization that he had lost her all over again.

Looking across the altar he caught a pair of cerulean eyes that reflected the burn he felt in his heart and all over his skin. They had been here before…differently…same players, different positions. It felt familiar and foreign at the same time.

When it was all over everyone waved the couple away by helicopter and he couldn't wait to get inside and swim around at the bottom of the brandy bottle. Walking through the gardens he saw her sitting by the fountain a bottle of champagne in her hand.

"Liz?"

Quickly she swiped at the stray tears, "I'm happy for them…I really am" she said sniffing back the rest of her emotion, "But, it just hit me…I've lost Lucky before but…this time it's different…this time…"

"It's forever" he finished for her.

He could tell she was more than a bit tipsy and he sat next to her as the shiver and through her body. Gently he shrugged off his coat and wrapped it around her tiny frame, "Let's go inside, Alfred can make us some nice tea, and you can rest" he murmured as she lay her head on his shoulder.

"Okay"

Once inside they sat next to the fire and she looked at it wistfully for a few long moments before turning to him, "Did you ever expect them?" she wondered.

For a moment he took the time to contemplate, "No, but…I guess it always came back to the two of them" he answered.

"It was like sometimes we were the ones on the outside looking in" she whispered.

Their eyes met in understanding; "It was right for us to step back and let them find happiness with each other" she told him the questioning in each word.

"Yes, it was"

He believed it too…because he couldn't put the light back into Emily's eyes anymore…but Lucky could, and he loved her too much to be selfish enough to try and take that away.

Looking up to him there were fresh tears and his hand came to brush a tear from her cheek and he took a moment to stare. She had always been one of the most beautiful women he had ever seen. For a long time she was simply Lucky's girl. In this moment it was different, because it felt like for the first time he was really looking at her.

"We'll always have each other" he told her.

Closing her eyes she seemed to nuzzle into his hand and then she opened her eyes, "You've always been there for me, taking care of me" she told him smiling.

There was a moment, a point of no return, and he knew once they went there…they couldn't go back, "Have you ever wondered why we never?" she asked almost innocently.

"I had a crush on you, remember" he asked smiling.

It was then that he knew it wasn't his choice…he would never push further but he would follow her off the cliff if she led him there.

Slowly she leaned over to him, their eyes never leaving each others, the fire igniting the air as their breaths mixed as one.

The first kiss wasn't frenzied, it wasn't crazy and reckless, but it was something that exploded the embers that had been lit a long time ago.

Present Day

"You look beautiful" he told her as they closed the distance between them.

Her hands reached out and he met her entwining their fingers, "Nikolas, we…"

"I know" he finished for her.

A shy smile played on her features, "That night…"

It was the first time either had ever uttered a word and it made his stomach flip, "It meant a lot to me…but, I've been thinking a lot about it and…"

For a moment he thought he would melt thinking of her regretting the time they shared but then she bit her lip, "I want it to be more Nikolas"

Words made his throat tighten. The night he lost Emily he wanted to die and she was the one to bring him from the brink…it seemed only right that she was the one to pull him from the edge once again. Somehow it seemed karmic…how it took losing the most important person in your life to discover the one right in front of you that could save your soul again and again.

Smiling at her he nodded, "I want that too"


	6. Orkney Island - 1 of 3

**You Make the Darkness Seem So Bright - 1 of 3**

Watching her with Spencer was like someone pumping his heart to life with their hands and then watching as they slowly began to squeeze it tighter and tighter until you could no longer catch your breath.

One side of him loved the bond she was forming with his son. It was the one thing he had longed for him to have. Someone to care for him, love him in a way that tempered his own austere approach. Yet, the other half of him knew that he was partly to blame for the pain in her eyes when she watched Spencer run towards the waves on the beach or play in the sand. It was why he had brought them here…not only to heal, but to strengthen each other for the next part of his plan.

Taking a breath he willed himself to turn away from the sight of them collecting seashells along the beach. Going inside from the balcony; he walks past the bar and to the desk at the side of the room. It's okay, sturdy, lighter than anything he would have usually picked out...but it reminds him of her.

Picking up the phone his desk he dialed a number he knew by heart, "Alexis Davis" she answered sounding hurried.

"Hello Alexis"

There was a pregnant pause and he closed his eyes imagining the way she was probably taking off her glasses, letting the strength of her shoulders sag as she fell into the chair, "I've been waiting for you to call"

"Is everything in order?" he asked not ready yet to reveal anything more personal.

Papers shuffled, "Yes" she answered perfunctory, "And I will add that I wish this could have worked out differently" she added and before he could answer kept going, "However, I do not agree with the way things went in that sham of a trial. Elizabeth is a good mother, and Lucky should have never taken her children away from her. So that, and the fact that you are family and I would do anything for you, is the reason that I'm doing this"

He would have laughed at the way she went on, her hands probably flailing in front of her, but there was no time to laugh…not until this was done, and he made things right for Elizabeth.

OoO

"Daddy, Daddy" Spencer called running through the halls of the house.

It was tiny compared to the compound on Cassadine Island, and it was small compared to Wyndamere but there was a light and airy quality about it that had reminded him of her, so he had bought it on a whim.

She followed his smiling boy. Her hair was shorter now, darker…straight, and the brightness he loved in her eyes dimmed. He would never forgive himself if he couldn't restore her in the same way she had brought him back to life after Emily's death.

"Did you tell your Daddy about the shells we found" she asked sweetly.

His son babbled excitedly pulling out shells and their eyes met, and he offered a small upturn of his lips…and hers twitched before she looked away, "I'm going to take a nap before tonight"

Nodding he fought back the urge to grab her, to pull her so tightly to him that his strength would be hers too.

When she was gone, he and Spencer lined the shells up on the window sill and he explained to him the differences between them, all the things Stefan did with him as a child when Helena wasn't looking.

OoO

The winter nights are long. In summer he is told that twilight lasts through the darkest hours, and it is never totally black but now in the cold, it is dark, the lights from boats out at sea and stars the only glimmer twinkling in the distance.

He could feel her before she announced herself; she always brought about an insane rush of heat to his skin when she was near but he lets her announce herself with a clearing of a throat. Slowly he turns meeting her eyes, "Are you ready?"

It's a question he asks that speaks so much subtext between them. The gown she wears is a winter white, lace with a delicate oval opening that reveals the delicate bone structure of her upper back. Her dark hair is pulled away from her face, and he's jealous of the errant tendril that escapes and delicately brushes against her cheek in a way he wishes his fingers could trail, "Yes" she says her aqua colored eyes widened in a sinful innocence he knew she lost one night in the snow.

Nodding he smooths out the front of his tux and offers his arm hoping that this time she will take it.

There is a moment of hesitation, and her eyes blink back unshed tears before her fingers touch the fabric. It's almost a moment of ecstasy for him; to have her fingers so close to his flesh again. For so long she could barely look at him, let alone touch him…and it's a small victory but the selfish bastard in his DNA revels in it.

OoO

The darkness is juxtaposed by the hundreds of candles that line the walkway to their destination down the cobblestone path. Alexis had told him to make it look as real as possible but he doesn't have to fake it…because this is as real as it's ever going to be for him.

Alfred and his wife wait at the bottom with the man cloaked in black. They stop before and he turns to her, "If your"

"I'm sure"

His fingers betray him and they come to swipe the curl away from her alabaster skin. Her eyes close, letting his fingers rest on the skin and then she opens them looking guilty. Swallowing he forces himself to pull away and they walk slowly to the arch of flowers.

They stand facing each other as the priest begins, and he doesn't hear a thing because all he can think about is drowning in her eyes, "Sir" Alfred interrupts, "It's your turn"

Taking the small diamond encrusted platinum band he tries to quell the way his heart is beating against his ribcage or the way his fingers tremble as he pushes the band down her finger, "With this ring I thee wed" he begins the words spilling forth at her like an offering, "Til death do us part"

Tears run down her face, and her oceanic eyes remind him of emeralds in the sky. Alfred's wife hands her the ring and she shakes as the night sky is illuminated by a brilliant glow.

Eyes widen and he takes her hands in his trembling the quake, "Auroras" he explains choking back his old tears, "Polar lights"

A small smile peaks out and she takes the ring in between her fingers and slides it on his hand, "With this ring I thee wed"

The rest is a blur, and it isn't until the priest tells him to kiss the bride that he realizes this isn't just another one of his dreams that ends with him waking up. She is his wife and she is looking up to him and he doesn't know if he can, not when she doesn't want him to…but then she nods and her eyes close before his lips are on hers.

It's been too long…longer than can ever be acceptable again. He knows she married him for her sons…but he also knows that there is love there, a love that he refuses to let them give up on.

When he pulls away he rests his forehead against hers, "I love you Elizabeth" he whispers and he can feel her simper in his arms, "And I will never stop"


	7. Orkney Island 2 of 3

**In the Collar of Grace - 2 of 3**

 **The Next Day...**

He makes her feel strong again.

She had nothing when they came to the island but the clothes she wore to the court house that day and the last shred of her sanity. So much has changed since that moment and she hasn't been able to vocalize just how much it's all meant to her; how much he means to her. For the first couple of weeks she was afraid to look at him, afraid to touch him….scared as hell to admit that even after what she had lost; she wouldn't trade loving him.

It's been four weeks, three days since she's seen the boys and it's like her heart is just barely limping to beat but without Nikolas, and Spencer, she's pretty sure it would stop entirely. They talk on the phone every afternoon through her Grams, and the slow acceptance has taken over. She smiles and laughs with them and promises that she will see them soon.

It's a promise she knows she can keep because it's what he swore to her and she knows in her heart; he will never let her down.

Spencer holds her hand as they walk on the tarmac towards the jet. His brown eyes sparkle so much like Nikolas' that she can't help but smile and ruffle his hair. Servants follow them with their luggage; mostly filled with purchases Nikolas had flown in from designers with boutiques in Edinburgh and London.

Racks of clothes had been waiting for their arrival, no price tags but they were garments she could only assume she would never even think twice about back in Port Charles. A week after he had a stylist flown in from London for her. He did it all silently without asking; it was almost as if he knew what she needed without her every having to tell him…but it shouldn't have surprised her; he always had that way with her.

Nikolas is already in the cockpit talking to the pilot. Their eyes meet and he nods in that stoic way he does, with his eyes shimmering with so many unanswered questions and unspoken words. He clears his throat, "Weather is good, we should be back to Port Charles in about six hours. Alexis is meeting us at the tarmac"

"Thank you"

He just offered a simple nod as Spencer pulled her towards the back of the jet. She strapped him in and then sat next to him while Nikolas finished up on the phone and walked back to join them, "Daddy, sit here" Spencer said patting the seat right next to him.

A small smile peaked onto his face as he sat next to his son. Ten minutes later they took off. Spencer watched a movie as they simply sat quietly and tired to avoid the crackling tension in the air. Two hours in Spencer fallen asleep, his head in her lap as her fingers played in the soft silky strands of his hair.

She could feel his eyes on her and she unconsciously looked down to her hand. He had left the ring on her bed that morning when she was in the shower. The night before they had exchanged simple platinum bands…but this was quite different. The ring was set antique style, the large oval diamond surround by little diamonds. It was unlike anything she had ever had before, "Thank you" she managed to get out still staring at the small glittering diamonds.

Even before she looked up she could see his face in her head, his brown eyes open wide, but his eyebrows almost knitted in confusion. Finally when she looked up she met them, "I don't know what I would have done without you"

"Liz"

Shaking her head she stopped him, "Don't…we're done with apologies, we've already said enough…we don't need to say anymore"

A small smile came to his face, "I love you"

Tears formed a lump in her throat and she nodded, "I love you too"

OoO

True to his word Alexis was waiting on the tarmac with a black limousine. There was another limousine with Spencer's nanny, "Are you sure you don't need me?" he asked as they stood next to the car.

She needed to touch him, needed to feel his strength, and make it her own so she reached out and placed her hands over his arms and squeezed, "I do…need you…but I think this will be better if I do it alone"

Nodding he sighed in frustration, "Spencer and I will be waiting for you"

"Okay"

There was a moment where he seemed as if he'd pull away, but then he leaned in and brushed his lips against hers before letting out a deep breath and turning to Alexis, "I'll take care of her" she assured him and he nodded before turning to walk towards the limo.

For a moment she almost yelled after him so that she could cling to him but he had given her back her strength, making her remember who she was, and she knew she had to do this one her own. Once they climbed in the limo Alexis pulled out the paperwork, "I got an immediate injunction on the case so that you have visitation, every other weekend, and once a week…unsupervised. I'm trying to move the case up the docket because it's not scheduled until next month. I have an in so if anyone cancels, they are putting us in that spot. I just need you to sign here" she said.

Elizabeth nodded, pulling her lip between her teeth nervously as she stared down at the paperwork. Alexis' hand came to touch her shoulder, "I know you don't want to hurt Lucky" she said empathetically, "But I also know that children belong with their mother"

Fighting back the tears she nodded and then signed the papers, "Thank you"

The woman smiled knowingly, "Welcome to the family"

OoO

As they pulled down Lucky's street her heart began to race and she closed her eyes and tried to calm herself. Chocolate orbs came into her sight, those deep puddles of so much love and understanding that she couldn't help but feel a little soothed by the thought of him.

When the car stopped she slowly opened her eyes and looked at Alexis who smiled, "You ready"

Nodding she smoothed out her pants as the chauffer opened the door. They climbed out and walked up the path and before they got to the door Alexis turned to, "If he gets belligerent, then let me do most of the talking"

"Okay"

Alexis knocked twice on the door and Lucky opened with a curious smile, "Alexis" and then their eyes met and it became a frown, "You can't just come here"

Before she could open her mouth Alexis handed him a paper, "Actually she can, this is an emergency injunction for her to have unsupervised visitation with the boys. If you look on page three, sentence four it entails every other weekend, and one weekday to be determined between the two of you"

His hands trembled and Elizabeth knew him well enough to know it was out of anger than anything else, "But Judger Farmer" she said gritting his teeth.

"Yes, well, this is signed by Judge Rios, someone who isn't in the Quartermaines pocket, and Judge Farmer is coincidentally enough on a two month vacation to Barbados" she explained.

Everything she was saying had barely begun to sink in. Nikolas had done this…he had planned this from the beginning…for her…when she had barely known what to do to keep the sadness at bay. His faith in her was enough to resonate at her core.

Lucky turned placing the paperwork on the table and running his hands through his hair, "This cannot"

"I assure you, it's all legal" Alexis interrupted.

When he turned it wasn't Alexis he was looking at, "Do you just think you can come in here, and take the boys from me?" he asked.

"Lucky" she started.

His hand reached out to grasp her arm tightly, "You're not taking them"

She attempted to pull away and Alexis cleared her throat and narrowed her eyes at him, "I suggest, that if you don't want your sons to watch you be arrested, that you take your hands off my client" she told him.

He let go and Liz felt the surge of anger course through her veins. She hadn't yet allowed herself this emotion, too busy feeling sorry and shameful…but all that dissipated in one moment, "Don't ever lay hands on me again" she told him crossing her arms in front of her.

Swallowing hard he stared at her, his eyes misting over, "What happened to the Elizabeth Webber I knew?" he asked in that broken hearted little boy way he had about him.

It was petty, she knew it, and yet it didn't keep her from arching her brow at him and pointing her left hand out, "It's Cassadine now"


	8. Orkney Island 3 of 3

**Your Faith in Me - 3 of 3**

His stomach is in knots as he waits pacing like some animal in a cage. He can't focus, so he takes Spencer down to the stables to ride.

They explore the island together, and the tension in his muscles starts to relieve and he knows that even though he longs to, he can't control this…he never could…his life seemed to have been one raging storm, and then there was her; his rainbow.

OoO

Blue eyes shine with hurt, and for a moment she regrets it…until he tenses his jaw and looks at her with the same face he did when he bribed a judge to take her boys away. Any residual tenderness, or guilt she has turns into contempt.

"You didn't" he asks his voice shaking, tears shimmering in his eyes.

Taking a breath she steadies her jaw and crosses her arms against her chest defensively, "MOMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMY"

In a moment all those pent up emotions spill all over the Spencer family rug, "Cam" she blubbers trying to hold the tears back and failing.

His little legs fly down the stairs and his arms are wrapped around her neck tightly, "Mommy, I missed you sooooooooooooooooooooo much"

A piece of her crumbles inside but she holds it together because she doesn't want to upset him, "I missed you too baby"

Out of the corner of her eye she watches Alexis grasp Lucky's arm, "Don't make scene in front of your son," she warns low enough that Cameron is none the wiser.

"Where'd you go mommy?" he asks his curious eyes filled with questions.

Pulling away she looks at him touching his face and marveling at how funny and amazing God's gifts can be, "Mama just had to take care of something but she's never leaving you again, okay?"

OoO

He's leaning against the dock when the launch pulls up, the setting sun shining on his olive skin. It was crazy how she knew him forever, and one look, all those years later and he took her breath away…and gave it back.

"You okay?" he asks at times seeming to know her better than she knows herself.

Her arms wrap around his neck and he pulls her tight to him and she can feel his nose against her hair inhaling in that way that makes her feel like he's trying to breathe her in, "Better now" she whispers into his smooth dress shirt, "Better now"

OoO

"Are you sure you're ready for this?"

Their fingers are entwined and she grasps his tighter as they walk towards the door. She knows through those doors faces a world of judgment, and yet a part of her stopped caring when everyone just stood on the sidelines and watched Lucky take her kids away…. everyone except him, "Yeah"

The bell on Kelly's jangles and she's expecting the worst but instead is greeted by two sparkling cinnamon eyes, "YOU'RE BACK!" Robin squeals coming up and hugging her.

She knows that she's over emoting to make her feel comfortable but she doesn't care because it feels good, "Okay, I've missed you so much…you know who've I had to talk to at the hospital? Epiphany…and Lisa" she chatters, "Which reminds me that I have a consult in like fifteen minutes…but we need to catch up, okay?"

Their eyes meet and she can tell he is amused and she smiles, "Yeah"

"You too" she says squeezing Nikolas arm before bustling out.

"That went well" he responds dryly.

Smiling she leans into him her head pressing against his chest for a moment. His arm comes around her as they go to the counter, "Two chili bowls, a grilled cheese for Spencer, and my grandson's favorite butterscotch brownies" Mike greeted with his trademark smile.

For a moment it seemed like they would actually make it out unscathed until the bell on the door jangled and in walked in a flash of blond hair, a scowl twisting her pretty face. Nikolas' arm tightened around hers and she took a deep breath. Lulu had always been like a little sister to her, but she knew she had a hand in ruining that. Now it was like the younger woman could only see the bad.

"I can't believe you guys can just come in here and act like everything is okay" she spat at them.

Nikolas sighed, "Lulu"

"Don't defend her," she told him, "Don't you see? How she took advantage of Lucky and then she took advantage of you because you were grieving for Emily"

"You have no idea what you're talking about" he tried.

"Please, she whored herself out to Jason, and now she's whoring herself out to you…who's next, Ethan? I mean, family use to mean something to you"

Before she could speak Nikolas stepped semi-in front of her, "I love you Lulu, more than you can understand…but I love Elizabeth, and I will not stand here and let you speak to her like that"

She knew the tone well, and so did Lulu by the hurt that flashed in her eyes, "She's nothing to you, and you throw away your family for her?"

"She's my wife"

OoO

There had been an awkward tension since the confrontation in Kelly's. Lulu had run out after his revelation and Elizabeth was silent until they reached the house where they smiled at the right times for Spencer.

He had her things taken to a room in the East Wing, one that looked over the bay with ships twinkling lights in the distance and yet all he wanted was her in his bed with him. He wasn't going to push; they had made strides but everything was too fragile.

Stripping off his shirt, he laid it over the chair and then took his slacks off. He didn't notice the door creaking open until he heard the small sigh. Turning she stood there, her hair dancing around her face, blue eyes shimmering.

"Liz"

OoO

It had been too long, so long…days on the island she would lie in her bed and imagine him next to her, the feel of his arms surrounding her. By forcing herself to stay away from him; she had been atoning for her sins…blaming herself for what happened to her boys…but somewhere in the midst of all that guilt; she realized she wasn't meant to carry the full burden.

When she had caught Lucky with Maxie, and later on found out he was sleeping with Sam while they were married; she never once thought to take the boys from him…even if she should have…but he did it; out of spite, and for that he was the wrong one.

Coming slowly towards him she let her hands lie on the naked flesh letting them feel the strength of the muscles in his chest. He stayed still staring at her; an almost fearful look in his gaze that reminded her of how bad she had hurt him after the truth came out. She had pushed him away, said hateful things, and acted as he meant nothing…and he still loved her.

In one moment she knew there was no turning back; she wasn't going to push him away anymore because in the end they both would lose too much.

Sliding her hands up his smooth skin she came to his face, cupping his cheeks and looking into his eyes, "Make love to me Nikolas"


	9. Between Our Rise and Fall 1 of 6

**Between Our Rise and Fall - Multiple Related Shorts**

 _ **In a Different Light**_

 **May 2009**

 _ **We've always been the best of friends**_

 _ **No secrets and no demands**_

 _ **But suddenly from somewhere out of the blue**_

 _ **I see a different light around you**_

 _ **(How Do I Get There From Here – Deana Carter)**_

She wondered how she waited so long to kiss him; really kiss him. Not by the Nurse's Hub to make a point to Rebecca and Lucky and not outside of Kelly's when she was caught up in Jason and still mourning Lucky. Because now that she had, she couldn't get it out of her head. That night at Jake's had been unexpected, but she wouldn't take it back. Sitting at that table across from him had been like seeing him in a different light and looking at those lips; she couldn't help but wonder if they were as amazing as Emily always giggled about.

They weren't...they were much more. He tasted of lime and tequila, his tongue warm and velvety, his lips moist and soft as they suckled at hers. It was one of those kisses that leaves you breathless, and makes you wonder how you existed that long in the world without knowing it could be like that.

Now came the awkward part, how to look at him without imagining the way his hand cupperd your face, or the way the pads of his fingertips on your skin made tingles explode all over your flesh. Walking into Wyndamere she took a deep breath and came into the sitting room.

"One lump of sugar or two?" Molly asked sitting at a little table with her tea set.

Nikolas sat cross legged looking ridiculous and adorable with the doll size set placed in front of him, "None, Nikolas doesn't like sugar with his tea" she answered.

Their eyes met and held for a second before a small smile crept onto his face, "Liz is right, I do not like sugar in my tea" he told the little girl.

Her face contorted, "Eww, it's yucky without sugar" she said mildly disgusted.

A smile came to his face, and she couldn't help but feel the slight beat of her heart as it sped up. He hadn't smiled in a long time, not since before Emily, and it was nice to see him coming back to life.

"How do you like your tea Lizbeth?" she asked pouring her a glass.

Sitting down on the fluffy pillows she tucked her legs underneath her, "Two lumps please"

"That's how I like mine!" the little girl chattered excitedly.

"Molly, come on, enough tea party, let's go play" Spencer whined running down the stairs before spotting Liz, "Auntie LIZ!" he yelled running towards her.

Opening her arms she wrapped them around him, "Hey Sweetie"

Watching the two of them made his heart feel like it had really begun to beat again. There was a gentleness in which she held his son and a mutual genuine affection. It was enough to make him wish that his son wasn't lacking the same thing he had all his life when he pulled away and Liz tussled his hair, "So are you excited about the soccer game on Sunday?" she asked.

He nodded, "Yeah"

"Cameron is too, he told me that your Uncle Lucky brought him over and was teaching you guys how to pass"

His little eyes lit up, "Yeah, he did, and did you know Uncle Lucky can bounce the soccer ball on his head"

Smiling she leaned into him, "Its cause he has a hard head" she joked making him laugh.

Molly sighed, "I thought you interrupted so we can go play with Sheba" she complained.

"Okay, I'll see you later Auntie Liz" he said before following after the little brown haired girl.

Arching her eyebrow she turned back to Nikolas, "Liz...just like his dad. For Cassadines, you sure are comfortable with calling me by a nickname" she teased.

Looking at her he couldn't help but stare or a moment. She was always extraordinarily beautiful, but sitting in his drawing room, the sun filtering through the drapes, he can't help but remember her lips pressed against his. It's not that he hasn't thought about it, that it hasn't crept into his mind late at night, or the rare time he lets his mind wander but he knows he shouldn't think about it. They are friends, just friends, but it doesn't stop him from longing to reach the short expanse between them and touch her silky skin.

"We only give nicknames to those we are expressly fond for" he told her making her chew on her lip nervously.

Alfred interrupted, "Master Nikolas, Miss Alexis called to say she is going to be late picking up Miss Molly"

Nikolas nodded, "Thank you" he said sighing.

"What's wrong" she wondered.

"Kristina, she is going through that rebellious teenager phase and Alexis is worried"

Elizabeth nodded understandingly and then smiled, "Well, take it from one former wannabe bad girl, it's probably just a phase"

Memories flooded back as he looked at her, "Ah yes, I remember someone had a cigarette smoking, rap music listening phase"

A slight blush crept up her cheeks, "That's not very funny Mr. Broody Pants"

Feigning righteous indignation he held his hand to his chest, "Miss Webber, you wound me"

She laughed, "I bet I was just unbearable back then"

He shrugged, "Only slightly" he kidded making her mouth drop open and then he smiled, "I remember thinking you were beautiful...but troubled"

That made her laugh, "So polite" she teased before growing serious again, "It all seemed so much simpler back then" she mused.

"Yeah, it did...it's been a long journey here, hasn't it?"

There was a shimmer of tears in her eyes as she nodded, "And we ended up back here..."

"Together" he finished.

It was almost as if everything disappeared for a moment except them two and there they were looking into each other's eyes trying to figure out what the other was thinking. She was always Lucky's girl, and he Emily's guy...but now they didn't belong to anyone anymore and maybe, in a way, they had always belonged to each other. They were the outsiders, brought into the fold that had already been the Lucky and Emily story. Now they were once again on the outside looking in but now they had each other.

Her soft pink tongue darted out to touch her lips and he couldn't stop himself from leaning to her, their breaths mingling, eyes still open and locked in a gaze, "What are we doing?" she murmured breathlessly.

Barely grazing his mouth against hers he spoke, "I don't know, but I don't want it to stop"

Closing her eyes she pressed back into his kiss and once again let his lips and tongue invade her mouth. This was sudden...maybe too fast, a little reckless, but it felt way too right to try and stop it now.


	10. Between Our Rise and Fall 2 of 6

_**#2: Right There All Along**_

 **Late May 2009**

 _I was stupid_

 _Never knew you were right here all along_

 _(Destination – Kalan Porter)_

They don't talk about what is going on between them; they don't discuss the ramifications or consequences. When they are together, all they do is feel in a way that makes them more whole than they have been in years.

It felt right, the slow walks on the beach, stolen kisses in the tunnels that ran through Wyndamere, and play dates with their boys. They didn't need labels, or for everyone to be in their business because they had this, together.

Their eyes met as soon as he came off the elevator. Thursdays meant board meetings, and it meant he was there making all the hair on her body stand on end. She hadn't seen him in two days since a business trip took him out of town, and she almost wasn't prepared for how much she missed him.

"Liz" he murmured his name falling off of her lips.

She didn't know why it sounds different now, but it makes her heart speed a little faster in her chest, "Nikolas"

For a moment they just stand there nervously, her lip pulled between her teeth only imaging his taste on her lips. They make small talk until the student nurses scamper away and then he leans in, "Can I see you tonight?"

Crimson creeps up her neck, her cheeks growing hot as she looked up under her dark lashes, "What time?"

His smile upturned his lips slightly, "Is seven okay?"

"Perfect"

"I'll see you then" he said picking up his file folder.

Epiphany walked up and Elizabeth picked up her charts and smiled, "You're going to the boardroom Mr. Cassadine?"

"Yes, I am"

"Well it just so happens, I am heading that way so we can share an elevator"

The older woman raised her eyebrow at them but didn't say anything as they walked towards the elevator. It was empty but they stood at opposite ends but as soon as it closed they both rushed towards it each other dropping the charts and files on the floor as his hands came to her face and her arms snaked around him.

It was a frenzied kiss, filled with the hunger and desire that had been growing between them. This was as far as they had allowed it to go, but both knew the day was fast approaching when kisses wouldn't merely be enough to sate the flames that danced between them.

"God, I've missed you" he murmured resting his forehead against hers.

"Me too" she says before touching her lips against his again.

This isn't filled with hunger, but a tenderness that he has always shown her…one that makes her feel strong, safe, loved.

As the elevator starts to slow they pull apart picking up files and smoothing out clothing. Fingertips touch her swollen lips and she can't help but smile as he steps off the elevator and looks at her one more time with want in his eyes.

OoO

Edward drones on and all he can think about is the way her tongue feels on his lips. She always tastes like some fruity lip-gloss, sweet, slick, wet and waiting for him to rid her pink pout of it.

Sometimes he wonders how he waited that long to taste her, to hold her, to love the way her smooth skin feels under his palm. They knew each other for years and besides a brief crush, he had never really known what was there, what they could have.

Her kisses intoxicated him, making the blood course through his veins like she was some drug he was addicted to but she didn't make him crazy. Not in the way that made him forget about living, but in ways that made him feel alive again. First it was her friendship, her time, a shoulder to cry on, understanding eyes…but now, now it was her mouth, and her hands, and her body pressed against his. They hadn't gone further than kisses even though he had wanted too…because when they made love; he wanted her to know that she was the only one he wanted in his bed.

OoO

Standing in front of the mirror she holds up dresses to her body throwing each one down on her bed until she comes to the last. It's a deep navy silk with a thin gauze overlay. The A-line hugged under her bust and dipped between the valley of her breasts. Pulling it on she bit her lip and gently let her hair tumble over her bare shoulders. She had gone to have dinner with Nikolas at least hundreds of times, but this time was different and it gave her butterflies.

OoO

The patio was lit by thousands of candles, the table set for two, light jazz playing in the background. Leaning against the wall he waited for the moment she rounded that corner; for the moment she took his breath away.

There she was, his best friend, the woman he had known for most of his life who had become a revelation.

"You look amazing"

A smile lit her eyes, "Thank you" she said nervously before looking around, "This is beautiful"

Reaching out his hand he took her smaller one in his, "I'm glad you like it"

Looking up at him she wondered if he knew the affect he had over a woman. She doubted it; he was too much of the handsome Prince to ever be as arrogant to notice himself. He was intoxicating, and he swept her up in one approving gaze.

"Sit" he asked pulling out her chair.

There was a tentativeness that had never been before, awkward silences where they simply stared at each other. Waiters scurried around them serving stuff she could hardly pronounce.

"Where's Spencer?" she asked trying to find some normalcy after desert was served

His eyes lit up at the mention of his son, "Lesley required some Grandmother time. Since Spencer has started school she complains he studies too much and needs to have 'Good old fashioned American fun'" he mocked.

Laughing she shook her head, "Oh the Prince coming to play with the commoners" she teased.

 _Could this be the road?_

 _Is this everything that I've been searching for?_

 _'Cause every voice in my head keeps tellin' me_

 _That I might be close_

A bright smile came to his face, "I can assure you Elizabeth Webber, you are anything but common"

 _You're just a step away_

 _Am I wasting far too many days?_

 _Facing love up there twenty floors above_

 _With the ground so close_

Heat rushed through her body as she picked at her crème brule. He stood up and held out his hand, "Dance with me"

 _Seemed like I was sure_

 _Someday I'd be growing up to save the world_

 _At this place now I'm only savin' face_

 _But I came so close_

Nodding she let him lead her under the twinkle of candles as the music started to get louder, "You have a lot of perks as a prince" she whispered smiling.

 _Here I stand at this destination_

 _Now I see you with my eyes wide open_

 _I don't want to let you go_

 _'Cause everything I know tells me_

 _You're where I belong_

Placing his hand on her hip he gently swayed her to the song. She healed him; all those jagged pieces stopped piercing at him every time she was there. Her in his arms had begun to piece them back together. It was like coming home in a way, to find this in someone he adored, he knew, who knew him…who loved him for who he was and not his last name, or money.

 _I was stupid_

 _Never knew you were right here all along_

There were four languages he could have told her all these things in, and yet nothing could say more than when he pulled her against his nose buried in her hair and hers in the crook of his neck.

 _Here I stand at this destination_

 _Now I see you with my eyes wide open_

 _I don't want to let you go_

 _'Cause everything I know tells me_

 _You're where I belong_

 _(Destination – Kalan Porter)_

It was more than close, it was completing.


	11. Between Our Rise and Fall 3 of 6

**#3 - Intimacy**

 **July 2009**

 _You're the closest to heaven that I'll ever be_

 _And I don't want to go home right now_

 _(Iris – Goo Goo Dolls)_

They walked along the sandy beach the water lapping at the shores and at their bare toes. His slacks were rolled up to half calf and his shoes were discarded by the barn at her insistence, "See, isn't this better than walking in the sand with your dress shoes" she teased.

Looking at her he smiled, "Alfred will thank you for saving my loafers" he kidded back.

Shaking her head she smiled and then he felt her hand entwine in his as they walked along. It was always so simple being around her, everything just felt right, natural. There was no real awkwardness when friendly talks turned to kisses…instead it had felt like it was always meant to be that way.

"The hospital fundraiser is this weekend" he stated as they stopped along some rocks.

Turning to him she looked up under a fan of lashes, "Yeah it is"

His hands unconsciously came to her face running his fingers along the satin of her cheekbone, "I want you to be my date"

"Okay"

It could be a disaster, them going together…but she wanted to be there with him, on his arm…his girl.

OoO

"Master Nikolas, Miss Elizbaeth" Alfred announced.

She was beautiful…always amazingly beautiful but nothing quite prepared him for when she walked through the door in the strapless ivory dress, "Wow"

Her chestnut colored hair tumbled around her shoulders and her lids were painted making her cerulean eyes glow in the dim light, "You like?" she asked an almost shy tone to her voice.

Closing the gap between them he came to look down on her and he smoothed her hair, "Flawless"

There was something about the way his voice dropped a couple of octaves that sent shivers down her spine and then there was him in that suit looking as delicious as sin. He held out his arm and she circled her in his and she felt her skin tingle with anticipation.

OoO

"Have you seen Sam she was supposed to be here" Alexis asked approaching their table, "Oh Elizabeth" she said with a curious smile, "You look very nice"

Elizabeth smiled at her, "Thank you"

Nikolas shook his head, "No I haven't seen her"

"Okay well, I'll be back"

Leaning in Elizabeth smiled, "So is this how it feels at the Cassadine table?" she teased.

A smile came to his face, "The backbone of the Cassadines, chaos and intrigue"

She wanted to kiss him, to lean over and press her lips against his, but instead she bit her lip and turned back to the dance floor. People circled around to the music happily, "Would you like to dance" he asked his lips dangerously close to her ear.

Nodding she turned to him and held out her hand letting him lead her onto the floor. She seemed to fit against him perfectly; their bodies melding together as he wrapped his arm around her and swaying to the music.

Angelic…it's how she looks with the candlelight illuminating the soft curves of her face. He could stare at her for hours drinking in all the things he had missed over the years. It made no sense that it took so long to see what was right in front of him but every step there was worth this; her in his arms.

OoO

They sat during the silent auction, his hand on the back of her chair itching to close the gap and touch her alabaster skin. As if she could sense his thoughts she turned to him, "Do you think they'll miss us?" she asked.

His throat went dry as he stood and took her hand sneaking out of the darkened room and to the valet. In the back of the limo she sat curled next to his side her head lying on his chest, "I don't want to go home" she murmured.

Lips touched her crown of hair, "Come home with me"

Her head nodded under his chin and his stomach clenched in anticipation. He called the launch from the limo and it was ready for them when they got there, but neither expected the skies to open as it pulled to the other side.

He held his jacket over them to shield from the impromptu summer storm and pressed against him she knew tonight was the night.

When they finally made it through the door both were soaked and he pulled off his jacket and bow tie before unbuttoning his shirt to reveal the tanned muscular torso.

"You're soaked" he said fingering a curling tendril of hair.

A shiver ran through her body, "Are you cold?" he asked.

Shaking her head she looked at him and licked her lips before slowly reaching out to place her hand on his warm flesh.

His hand grabbed hers and held her there for a moment the electricity sparking between them. Gently he pulled her to him her wet dress the only thing in between their pulsating flesh.

Slowly he dipped his mouth to hers, swiping his tongue across her plump lips eliciting a moan which permitted his tongue entrance to her mouth. His fingers came around to the zipper on her dress and slowly pulled it down.

Breaking the kiss she let it slide down her damp body leaving her in a rose colored lace strapless bra and panties.

Swallowing the lump in his throat he licked his lips, "So beautiful" he said cupping her face while his other hand came to the clasp on her bra, "So beautiful" he murmured again making her shudder.

Coming to his knees he placed a loving kiss on her flat stomach before suckling at the flesh over her abdomen and below the swell of her breasts.

"Nikolas" she managed to get out begging for more, more of his kisses, more of his touch on her skin.

Rising he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her up to where her legs wrapped around his waist before carrying her up the stairs.

When they came through the door he laid her down on the new bed with the new sheets and stripped out of his wet slacks.

She propped herself up on her elbows and bit her lip while he undressed admiring his body in a way that made him swell with pride. Crawling onto the bed he came to her panties and hooked his thumbs in the band before pulling them over her legs. Throwing them to the side he laid a kiss on her ankle, then behind her knee, up her thighs until he came up to her wet folds. His tongue darted out to taste the warm honey of her center and she writhed in pleasure and pain, "Nikolas please…I need you inside of me" she whispered.

Pulling himself up he ran his tongue from her abdomen up to her neck and then began to nibble at her ear bringing his hardness to her, "So beautiful" he told her before sliding inside of her.

There was a natural rhythm that their bodies found with each other, slow and gentle, fast and hard, her rising and falling over and over before he thrust inside of her one last time.

Lying against his chest she shivered and he kissed her shoulder, "Wait here" he said before disappearing.

Minutes later he came in and picked her up off the bed making her giggle before taking her down the hall to the bathroom. Sitting in the middle of the floor was a claw foot tub filled with bubbles. Gently he placed her in the rose scented water as he sat on the side of it fingering the bubbles.

Sighing she sank into the water and opened her eyes to look at him, "What are you doing out there?"

Smiling he got up and pulled off his boxers before climbing in back o her.

Wet hair splayed across his chest as he sank into the tub with her. The warmth of the water mingled with the warmth of his soul and for a moment he felt perfection


	12. Between Our Rise and Fall 4 of 6

**#4: Use Somebody Like You**

 _ **I've been roaming around, I was looking down at all I see.**_

 _ **Painted faces fill the places I can't reach**_

 _ **You know that I could use somebody**_

 _ **You know that I could use somebody**_

 _ **Someone like you and all you know and how you speak**_

 _ **(Use Somebody – Kings of Leon)**_

 **July 2009**

"I never thought I would enjoy this so much" he told her as the light of the morning started to filter through the curtains.

"What?" she murmured drawing lazy circles on his bare chest.

"Waking up with you in my arms"

His words reverberated through her body flushing her naked skin, "Yeah" she whispered feeling that familiar clenching of her stomach taking over her.

If she was honest, she never expected to enjoy any of this so much. There was something in the way he looked at her, touched her, knew her, that had the ability to make her insides feel like melting butter. She wondered how they took so long to realize this is how it could be.

"I think you should call in sick to work" he said pulling her flush with him and beginning to kiss and suckle at the sides of her neck.

"Mmmm" she moaned as his talented mouth began to pull gently at her pulse point before trailing down to her exposed collar bone. Her body responded to the touch making it feel like her nerves were all raw and exposed. It was painful in the most pleasure filled ways; a delicious ache for his hands, his mouth, his skin, "Nikolas, stop" she ordered trying to sound less breathless and more stern.

To that his tongue darted out between the valley of her breasts before he blew a breath of hot air onto the marked spot, "Stop?" he asked his smooth fingers trailing down the slim curves of her torso as his mouth kissed lower on her flat tummy.

Eyes rolling to the back of her head she groaned, "No, don't stop" she managed to ground out as his tongue met the sensitive flesh of her center.

OoO

It was something he was quite sure he had become addicted to…kissing her, touching her, tasting her…being inside of her. He wanted to possess her body, her mind, her soul, to climb inside of her skin and own it.

He figured that was the Cassadine in him that longed to lay claim on her but it was the gentleness from his mother in him that ached to be the only one occupying her heart. He wanted to touch her in ways that no other man had, to adore her and worship her in ways that all the others had failed at.

"Nikolas, oh God, Nikolas" escaped her lips and he knew he would die the day she stopped saying his name like that.

Kissing back up her body he came to stare into her eyes. She was a work of art, a painting of perfection with huge aqua eyes, alabaster skin and a mouth that looked like perfectly ripened raspberries. He could stare at her for hours watching each swirl of color in her eyes, committing them to memory, letting them leave their stain on his soul. Leaning in he let their mouths come together before he buried himself inside of her.

OoO

"Epiphany is going to kill me" she ranted as she looked through her overnight back for her other shoe.

Smiling he held it up, "You could call in sick, I know people" he teased.

Snatching it from him she tried to look bothered, "I wouldn't have been late had someone not went for rounds four and five" she told him before turning around to pull on her shoe.

Coming up behind her he moved the ponytail off of her neck and kissed the back seductively causing her body to go rigid, "You sure you don't have enough time for six?"

Her knees felt like jelly, her stomach tossed and she sighed. She wondered how long it had been since she had felt genuine passion like this. It had seemed like most of her life was spent going through the motions but this, it felt like living again.

"Yes, but no" she said reluctantly pulling away and turning to face his puppy dog eyes. Her hands came up to cup his cheeks as she pulled his mouth to hers and kissed him sweetly, "I really have to go"

"I know" he said disappointed.

Leaning against him her hands rested on his chest as she looked up at him under a fan of dark lashes, "Tomorrow I'm free all morning before my shift"

A small smirk came to his handsome face, "No you're not"

"Oh I'm not"

Strong arms wrapped around her before he kissed her forehead, "No you're not"

OoO

"Delivery for Nurse Webber" came from behind her.

Looking up from her charts she turned and was met with a wall of snow white roses. Smiling she felt the crimson creep up her neck, "I'm Nurse Webber"

The young man set them down and handed her a clipboard, "Sign for these please"

Scrawling her name she handed it back and then pulled a couple stray dollars from her scrubs, "Here"

He shook his head, "No ma'am the tip is well taken care of" he said before walking away.

Furrowing her brows she took the card and ripped it open feeling like a little kid at Christmas.

 _Liz,_

 _You're amazing._

 _N._

Pulling it to her chest she bit her lip and felt her heart flutter, "So you and Nikolas"

Her eyes went wide as she turned to greet two curious cinnamon eyes. Robin stood there with a smirk on her face, "I don't know what you're talking about" she said shoving the card in her scrubs pocket.

"I'm sure you don't" Robin said moving past her to grab a chart, "Just like I'm sure you two weren't cozy at the fundraiser last night"

Stifling a smile she arched her brow and looked at her friend, "I'm sure"

"Sure" Robin teased, "Remember I know where you live"

Smirking she moved past her feeling like she was walking on air.

OoO

"Papa, can we get a puppy" Spencer asked after he picked him up from Lesley's.

It wasn't the first time he had asked and it wasn't the first time he would say no but maybe it was her light gobbling up all the darkness that had surrounded him that made him soften, "A puppy is a lot of responsibility" he told him.

"I know" he answered dejectedly.

Leaning over he ruffled his hair, "But, I think we can handle it"

Brown orbs widened in joy, "Really?"

"Why don't we go to the pet store and pick one out"

"YEAH!" he yelped.

Smiling he drove across town. A couple months back he had felt like he was drowning in his own pain…and then she walked into his life and reminded him what living was.


	13. Between Our Rise and Fall 5 of 6

**#5 - This Love Will Kill Me**

 _ **Oh no, this couldn't be more unexpected**_

 _ **And I can tell I've been moving in so slow**_

 _ **Don't let it throw you off too far**_

 _ **Cause I'll be running right behind you**_

 _ **Could this be out of line? (Could this be out of line?)**_

 _ **To say you're the only one breaking me down like this**_

 _ **You're the only one I would take a shot on**_

 _ **Keep me hanging on so contagiously**_

 _ **(So Contagiously – Acceptance)**_

" _What about here" he asked placing a feather like kiss on the back of her knee, "No? Hmm, let's try this" he said trailing his lips down her calf to the inside of her ankle, "Wrong still" he muttered as she clenched her lips together to keep from laughing._

 _He crawled up her body to her protruding hipbones as he began to kiss around and she had to begin to hold her breath in order to keep composure. He made an obvious discontented sound but continued his assault on her lower body over her abdomen, down her hip and then the barely there stubble on his chin raked across her sensitive inner thigh and she couldn't stop the pleasure filled chuckle from escaping her lips._

 _Opening her eyes she looked down to meet an arrogant grin and she couldn't help but smile, "Pleased with yourself?" she asked her voice low and husky._

 _Leaning down he placed a kiss at her belly and then moved flush with her, "Pleased with you actually"_

"Elizabeth, Elizabeth"

She was jolted out of her midday daydream by Lucky standing in front of her waving his hand in front of her face, "You okay?" he asked his brows knit in the middle.

Shaking it off she tried to fake a smile, "Yeah just…thinking. How are you? How are the boys?" she asked hoping she wasn't as flushed as she felt.

A smile came to his face at the mention of their boys, "They're great, last night we made a tent in the living room, tonight we're ordering pizza and watching the game"

It was one of the things that amazed her most about him, the capacity of love he had for their boys. He hadn't needed to step up but he did without even thinking of it and it meant more than she could imagine, "I'm glad you guys could take a couple of boy days to have fun"

"Yeah, which is kind of the reason I'm here" he said as she went back to marking her chart.

Looking up their eyes met, "Oh, yeah?"

"I wanted to know if you'd like to come over, have dinner with us"

There was something about knowing someone almost your whole life, about loving them for almost as long, because you really get to know them…the way they say things, the look in their eyes. She knew Lucky that gleam in his azure eyes, the small grin that played on his pretty lips and she knew the implication of what he was asking.

"Actually, I'm working a double" she said privately thankful that she had agreed to pick up Regina's shift, "So I'm on until 11:00"

Nodding he offered a tight smile, "Okay, next time"

"Yeah next time"

OoO

He made sure to tip the deliverymen handsomely for having to make the trip to the island and through the house to the small room with the bay window that overlooked the ocean. It was one of her favorite room's in the house and he couldn't help but smile as he unpacked the things.

When it was done and everything was set up he heard movement in the front of the house and a loud crash. Running down he found Spencer's eyes wide and his mouth tightened. At his feet sat a very sheepish ball of brown fluff and a shattered plate he was sure was from the Bolshevik era.

Norma ran in just behind him, "Apollo" she said cringing.

"It wasn't his fault" Spencer said his lip trembling, "It was mine, I should have been watching him better"

Tears pooled in those brown eyes and it made Nikolas' heart clench in anger at himself for not having been a better father, "Spencer" he said causing his son's eyes to lock with his, "It's okay, accidents happen…but why don't you take Apollo outside with his ball and try to help him release some of that pent up energy. I'll be right out to help you"

His head bobbed up and down excitedly upon not seeing anger in his father's eyes, "OKAY DADDY" he said grabbing the ball, "Come on Apollo" he called as they ran out the door.

"I'm sorry Mr. Cassadine"

Waving his hand he shook his head, "Don't worry about it, ask Alfred to get someone to clean it up please"

"Yes Mr. Cassadine"

As she walked away he picked up a chew toy and smiled following his son outside.

OoO

Her muscles ached with tension. It had been a long night on rotation and she was happy it was finally over. Changing out of her scrubs she pulled on jeans and a light sweater for the summer night. When she came to the parking garage he stood there those chocolate eyes dancing and a small smile on his face.

She couldn't help the smile that spread across her face, "I told you I could make it by myself"

He shrugged offering his arm, "Port Charles is a dangerous town" he told her, "What kind of Prince would I be if I let you walk around alone at night"

Shaking her head she entwined her arm in his and leaned in to breathe in the scent of his cologne. Every time he was in close proximity she ached to be next to him, touching him, inhaling him. They walked the short trek to the waiting launch and he climbed on before offering his hand and helping her down.

Standing she looked at where Wyndamere loomed in the darkness and he wrapped his arms around her resting his chin on her shoulder before placing small chaste kisses under her ear, "You smell amazing" he whispered.

A torrent of goosebumps exploded onto her skin as she felt her skin flush with heat, "Mmm" she murmured as he continued to assault her neck softly.

When the launch finally came to the other side he slid his hand into hers as they made their way up to the house. There were so many feelings he inspired in her…the happiness, the elation, the hunger, and the special. When he looked at her, touched her…she felt wanted, needed, worth it.

Coming into the foyer he stopped pulling her to him and looking into her eyes, "You hungry"

Leaning up she captured his lips quickly before pulling away and shaking her head, "Not for food"

To that he swooped her up in his arms making her giggle in delight and took her upstairs.

OoO

After breakfast he couldn't hold back the smile on his face, "I have a surprise"

Her eyebrows raised suspiciously, "What?"

Shaking his head he pulled her off the bed to standing and then wrapped his arms around her placing his hands over his eyes, "Do you trust me"

Laughing she nodded, "Yes"

"Okay"

He lead her down the hall clad in his pajama pants and her in his button down from the night before. Their bare feet padded down the marbled hallway and down to the room, "You ready?" he whispered in her ear.

Excitement coursed through her veins, "Yes"

Leading her into the room he pulled his hands from her eyes, "Open"

When she did her mouth dropped, "Nikolas…you shouldn't"

His arms wrapped around her again pulling her soft pliable body against the hard of his, "I wanted to"

Inside there were canvas', paint, brushes, a small studio that faced the water and the natural light poured into. Turning around in his arms she looked up into those eyes she could lost in, "I love it"

" _I love you"_

It was on his lips but he just leaned down and kissed her instead, "Good"

When she pulled away she went to pants and began squirting different colors on her palette, "I want to paint you"

Nodding he couldn't help but smile as he examined the look on her face, "Alright" he said going to sit in the window.

Watching her as she worked the thought kept repeating in his head… _he loved her, he loved her._


	14. Between Our Rise and Fall 6 of 6

**#6 - Secret Lovers**

 _ **Do me the honor of holding my hand on the plane**_

 _ **Take me on public transit**_

 _ **Express your feelings on the train**_

 _ **We travel together over time zones and weather**_

 _ **Never really touching the ground.**_

 _ **Sneaking Around - Juliana Hatfield**_

 **"Come to Paris with me"**

 **He whispers it as his lips graze the naked skin of her shoulder, dawn's early light filtering through the drapes. She knows she should say no but Lucky's taken the boys on the annual ice fishing trip and for a moment she let's herself imagine them strolling down the Champs-Elyesee hand in hand without having to worry about prying eyes or people talking.**

 **Rolling over she looks up into the deep ribbons of chocolate that color his eyes, "I…" she starts until his finger touches her lips.**

 **"Don't say no"**

 **Pulling her lip between her teeth she reaches up to entangle her hands in his hair as he nuzzles into her wrist his morning stubble scratching the soft skin, "Yes"**

 **OoO**

 **Its night when they arrive in Paris and her stomach clenches in the way that reminds her of her childhood Christmas mornings. She wants to see everything she's read about in every art book and yet she feels oddly contented to just lie in his arms as they travel down the cobblestone street.**

 **As they walk through the lobby of the hotel she watches the envious looks of the women when he places his hand on the small of her back and whispers into her ear.**

 **When she was a child she felt insignificant. She wasn't the smart, straight edged Steven, nor was she the popular, perfect Sarah. No, she was little Lizzie who was always more interested in drawing pictures and finding some sort of trouble to involve herself in then becoming the next Dr. Webber. It was a feeling that lasted into her teens.**

 **It wasn't until Lucky and Port Charles that she began to feel like she mattered. But she had lost that for while…after Ric, Lucky, Jason, becoming a mother…it just seemed like she was disappearing again. Then there was Nikolas, the one person who had been through it all with her. In a way, he had always been the constant, her touchstone. Even when they had grown distant she knew she could reach out and it would be like**

 **They stop at the elevator and he looks at her with that smile, "I'm so glad you came"**

 **OoO**

 **Dawn breaks over the Seine. They are in the Penthouse suite high above the city and Nikolas is still curled under the covers. The pencil in her hand makes quick strokes across her sketchpad and she's trying to capture it all on her paper, in her memory.**

 **She's not sure how long she's out there until Nikolas wanders out in his pajama pants with two mugs of coffee, "You were up early" he tells her before kissing her atop her head and setting one in front of her, "Three creams, two sugar" he says answering her question before she could ask.**

 **Smiling she brings it to her lips taking a sip and then setting it back down, "You looked so peaceful all tucked in" she teases.**

 **"Well someone put me to bed well last night"**

 **A crimson blush heats her skin and it's almost like she can feel the trail of fingertips on her skin at his implication. After the rape she never thought she'd feel comfortable about her sexuality but it was different then Nikolas. Maybe it was because they knew each other…she wasn't a fragile doll made of glass to him, she was a hot blooded woman.**

 **Pulling her legs on his lap he began to slowly run her feet eliciting a groan as her head fell back slightly, "That feels so good"**

 **Before she even looks at him she can picture that smirk on his face, the one she calls his Prince smile; filled with just enough arrogance to be sexy as hell, "Are you hungry" he asks his ministrations putting her in a haze.**

 **"Mmmm" she answers her eyes closed as he foot to his lips kissing the top, then her ankle, small peppered kisses up her calf, the back of her knee, the inside of her thigh, the silk of her panties, "Nikolas" she groans as his teeth gently rake over the material causing her to almost buck up out of her seat.**

 **Usually she'd be overly cautious about who could see, or where they were but she lost all ability to think as his tongue met flesh.**

 **OoO**

 **Giddy…it would be the most appropriate way to express the way her heart beat against her chest as they walked out of the Louvre as the sun began to set on the Seine. The lights began to illuminate the Eiffel Tower and for a moment she stood transfixed, "God it's gorgeous"**

 **"Yeah it is" he said his lips grazing her ear, "And so are you"**

 **Biting her lip she melds into his chest as they both stare content with just the feel of being in each other's arms.**

 **OoO**

 **"Where are we going?" she asks slightly nervous and excited as he led her across the lobby of the hotel.**

 **Tomorrow they would fly home, and it was looming in the background like some monster in a child's bedroom…but for today, today she was going to act like they could do this forever.**

 **"It's a surprise"**

 **The only time she had seen him smile like that, since Emily, was with Spencer…but, that smile was for her now and it was like opening up the perfect gift on Christmas morning. Her eyes were transfixed on the palette of colors that seemed to meld together as the limo rolled off the cobblestone streets and into the country.**

 **As they came over the hill she saw the water, "Wow"**

 **His lips kissed her exposed shoulder, "Welcome to the French Riviera"**

 **OoO**

 **There was a sadness that overwhelmed her as the plane took off. She could feel it radiating from Nikolas as she wrapped her arms around him and lay her head over his heart, "I miss Spencer" he told her, "But a part of me has enjoyed this so much…being with you, holding your hand in public, taking you out"**

 **He trailed off and she felt the tears pool in her eyes, "Me too"**

 **"Is there a chance?"**

 **The question was left hanging and she didn't know how to answer. She wanted to tell him yes, she wanted to say it wouldn't have to always be this way but realistically she wasn't sure she could make any promises.**

 **OoO**

 **"Can I see you tomorrow"**

 **Nodding she let him kiss her breathless one last time before pushing him out onto her porch, "Now go" she chided before watching him walk to the town car.**

 **Sighing she went into the house and sat on the couch. The boys would be home soon and it made her heart swell; she lived for them…but at what point did she owe it to herself happiness?**


	15. Things I Could Never Say - One Shot

**Things I Could Never Say - One Shot**

 **(They broke up after the reveal, and this is years later)**

 **Italics are what they wanted to say but didn't. Plays with the Between Our Rise and Fall verse. Can read as a stand alone but it makes most sense with having read that one.**

 **The Bold Italic is a flashback.**

OoO

 **May 2012**

"You came?" is all that comes out of her mouth when she sees him; all those other words she wants to say recited in her head instead.

" _I hoped you would; I miss you"_

He smiles, and it doesn't quite reach his eyes…other women may not notice, but she does, "I wouldn't have missed it" he responds like he practiced.

" _Because I thought if I saw you with him; I could start to let you go"_

She nods and he lets his eyes linger, "You look nice"

" _More beautiful each and every day"_

Smoothing out the invisible wrinkles in her dress she can't help but feel the warmth flush her skin, "Thank you"

" _I spent three hours changing my outfits until I ended up in the dress I knew you would like"_

His voice caught slightly in his throat and she watched as he feigned a cough before composing himself, "So Matthew Hunter…he makes you happy?"

" _Because if he doesn't I have a dungeon or two I can throw him into"_

The sound of his name on those lips feels wrong…foreign but she leans her head to the side biting a lip, "He does make me happy"

" _Just not as happy as you made me"_

"How is Maxie?" she asks hoping it doesn't come out as harsh as it feels when it falls off her lips.

" _Does she make you smile the way I made you smile?"_

His eyes light for a second, making her feel like a part of her died, "She's good, just getting the nursery ready"

" _You know the room…third door down, West hall, the bay window facing the water; the one you always said had great light"_

Their baby…and it feels like the barely healed layer over her heart is beginning to shatter and stab against her, "Oh, that's wonderful" she says sweetly.

" _It should be me"_

They stand awkwardly staring at each other as the electricity in between them simmers under the lid; waiting for all the things they should be saying too each other…but neither do, because it's always been easier not to.

" _ **He's leaving" Robin says as soon as she gets to the nurses station.**_

 _ **Elizabeth looks up from her charts, brows furrowed, "Who?" she questions.**_

 _ **Robin bites her lip nervously, "Nikolas"**_

 _ **At the very sound of his name she could feel her pulse start to race erratically, "Where is he going?" she asks hoping to masquerade the tremble of her lips.**_

 _ **Her friend stares at her knowingly, "He's moving to Greece, Elizabeth"**_

 _ **The air around her thickens as she fights the bile that rises in her throat, "I have to go" is all she manages to get out before running into the open elevator and sliding down against the door. She told him it was over…and yet she didn't really believe it until right now.**_

 _ **OoO**_

" _ **So you're just leaving?" Alexis questions marching into the living room.**_

 _ **He looks up from the paperwork on his desk, and he hates that she knows hi…that she can look into his eyes and know exactly what he is feeling. Still he lets his gaze go steely, "Cassadine Industries is much better run from Greece, and Spencer already was accepted into the academy in Athens" he says very business like.**_

 _ **She comes close to him and her hands reach out to touch his cheeks. It's then he has trouble fighting the emotion back, "Alexis" he pleads.**_

 _ **There are tears in her eyes, "Nikolas…tell her"**_

" _ **I have" he says defeated.**_

" _ **Nikolas, tell her again"**_

 _ **Pulling away he blinks back the unshed tears, "No, it's done…I'm moving to Cassadine Island"**_

"So Lucky tells me you guys are going to…Paris for the honeymoon" he comments like it didn't cut him when he heard it.

" _I always thought that would be our place"_

"No" she says harshly before trying to cover her tone, "We're going to Rome…but not Paris"

" _Because Paris is ours…and only ours"_

There is a part of him that is happy they aren't going to Paris…that maybe she felt the same way about that weekend they stole away together that July, "Rome is great this time of year, I've always liked it in the Spring"

" _I would have love to shown it to you"_

Seeing his eyes sort of transport to another place made her stomach twist in knots, "I've heard the colors are magical this time of year"

" _I would have loved to see them with you"_

His manners get the best of him and he smiles, "Well I should let you get back to your guests"

" _Because if I keep standing here with you; I may never be able to let you walk away again"_

Nodding she smiles, "Thank you so much for coming"

" _Because when you're next to me, I feel the ground under my feet again"_

Opening his arms he can't help but take advantage of the opportunity to pull her in close to him and inhale the sweet smell of her hair one more time, "Goodbye Elizabeth" he whispers into her ear.

" _I love you"_

Against his chest, his heart beating against her is one of the places that feels the most right in the world and she holds onto those fleeting seconds where she still remembers the emotions of being his, "Goodbye Nikolas" escapes her lips as she fights back the tears.

" _I love you"_

As he walks out the door she hates herself for not being brave enough to say all the things he needed to know.

When the air hits his face he wonders when he stopped being honest…and when it became too late to be.


	16. Body and Soul

**A/N: Bet you thought you got rid of me, lol. Yeah so, I was watching the first Niz kiss (sadly when TC had vacated the role) and the muse sparked. This has an established relationship, somewhere in the future.**

 _ **I will never let you fall  
I'll stand up with you forever  
I'll be there for you through it all  
Even if saving you sends me to Heaven**_

 _ **'Cause you're my, you're my  
You're my-y-y-y  
My true love, my whole heart  
Please don't throw that away**_

 _ **(Your Guardian Angel – The Red Jumpsuit Apparatus)**_

"Remember when I kissed you that first time"

She doesn't have to be looking at him to know he's smiling, melancholic, all those combined years they've had together like dust in the wind. A blush creeps up her neck as she remembers…and wonders how she didn't know back then…didn't know all he would be for her, _all he had always been._

Her tongue darts out to wet her lips as he turns to him, his brown eyes sparkling as he leans against the desk, looking at her with a hunger she's never known with another, "Of course I remember" she teases, feeling her skin tingle, mental flashbacks to every kiss since that one, so unexpected, each one stitching their seams together.

A smirk lights up his face, "I had such a big crush on you" he manages to choke out, almost forlornly, arms crossed over his chest, knowing there is still a bit of the petulant boy prince who ached to be his mother's first choice.

Taking steps towards him, she places a hand on his chest and one on his cheek, "I wasn't ready" she tells him looking up under hooded lashes, the electricity between them always at a dull buzz, torsos nearly touching, "With Lucky and…I didn't see what was right in front of me" she whispers tenderly.

His hand comes around her wrist, bringing it to his lips, grazing slowly along the tender skin, his eyes still on her, making her shiver, tugging her bottom lip between her teeth to stifle a moan, "I wish we both would have been" he admits, arms swiftly sliding around her and moving her completely flush with him.

Her lithe soft body melds with the hardness of his own, and she wraps her arms around his back and sinks her fingers into him, all hers, _now and forever._

Slowly one hand slides from around her to cup her chin, tilt her head upwards until their gazes are matched, "I wish I was the father of your children" he murmurs huskily and she trembles against him at his words, "I wish I would have been the first one to slide a ring on your finger, to promise you forever"

It's almost too much, overwhelming, the physicality, the crackling tension between them, her body nestled perfectly between his strong thighs, close as they can get, still fully dress, more naked than she's ever been. But more than that, it's the way the words tumble from his lips, his eyes steely, the color of espresso, each syllable annunciated with a conviction that tethers to her soul.

"Nikolas" tears low from her throat, with a strangled sob that's stuck between her heart and her chest because he tears her open, and sews her back together with words that coat her skin like honey, and a touch that both drowns her and gives her the breath of life.

"I know" he tells her, "I shouldn't say this because so much" he admits and the people and feelings that fall between them are water under the bridge because, once it was them, there was never really anyone else that mattered again.

"I mean it Liz" he tells her moving his mouth closer to hers, "I will always choose you"

The last part echoes off the roof of her mouth before his lips are on hers suckling slowly, his tongue sliding against her bottom lip, until their tongues are moving together, rhythmic, their arms tightening, hands pulling and caressing passionately.

It's more than the words that he says, it's the meaning in which he says them that guts her to the core. She couldn't go back and remember a time where she felt that she was good enough, worth enough, where she felt that she was totally lovable being who she was.

Because she wasn't honor student Sarah, or all-American Steven that her parents desired, she wasn't the little girl in the snow for Lucky, or the angel of grace that Ric needed, nor was she truly the precious doll that Jason was afraid to break.

But with Nikolas, she was simply, Elizabeth, flawed, sometimes horrible, a mess on a good day, and he loved her. He loved her at her craziest, at her messiest, and when she was at her lowest, lying alone in the gutter, he climbed down with her and refused to let her give up.

Little did she know, it was all the love that she had ever needed…her lover, her friend, the one constant in her life, they had been through battles, and won the war… _together_ , even as everyone else fell, they were united, _one_.

His hands slide down her back, gripping under her butt, easily sliding her up his body, legs wrapping around his torso as his mouth moves to her neck and he carries her up the staircase. His teeth sink into her tender flesh, gentle, so she'll have the faint hint of a mark tomorrow when she puts on her scrubs, precariously covered, still warm and flushed. She knows that while they're not done consciously, there's something so possessive in him that he aches to leave her marked, darker ones on the places he only sees.

There's something about it that drives her insane, standing in front of the mirror after her morning shower, fingers brushing over the purple tinged skin on her inner thigh. She is his, though it's only in these moments that she would give him the full satisfaction of knowing just how much she belonged to him, _body and soul._

He kicks the door to their bedroom closed and she feels her knees hit the bed before their both falling backwards, hands pulling at clothing, aching to touch more of each other. The soft pads of his thumbs run up her stomach, resting on her rib cage as he pulls away from her skin, their breaths mingling, "What?" she wonders, lips bruised and flushed, pursed softly as her cobalt eyes deepen in desire.

Hands slide up her sides, and down her arms, until their fingers are entwined and he's nestled in between her legs, looking down at her like it's the first time, every time is like that, with that nervous intensity that crackles into intimacy that is almost two decades in the making.

He circles his hips and grinds softly against her, making her body jump softly against him, a soft sigh escaping her mouth as he teases her, "God" she whimpers.

"Marry me" he tells her.

It's not the first time he's asked, or the 80th and she digs her heels into his backside, "I already said yes" she growls playfully at him.

The predatory smile that comes to his face ignites the glowing embers, "I like knowing that you're mine" he tells her, pushing their arms out, and upwards, pinning her to the bed as he falls softly against her, lips teasing.

" _All yours Nikolas, all yours"_


	17. Stolen Vows

**A/N: Blame a certain Niz fan on twitter. Also, dialogue borrowed from Dwayne and Whitley from, A Different World, watch the scene on youtube, lol.**

 _You cost more than he wanted to lose_

 _And with this ring I said I do_

 _I promise to never do what I've done_

 _I've lied to someone_

 _Dear diamond, what will we do?_

 _Well I like the devil, just face the truth_

 _Dear diamond, be my saving grace_

 _What you don't know will kill him that I can't face_

 _(Dear Diamond – Miranda Lambert)_

Soft candles flicker in the dim lighting of the chapel, the smell of fresh flowers fill the small space and she's walking up the aisle to the strums of a familiar tune. This is her happily ever after, this is her final chance at forever, this is everything she's waited for, _it has to be._

He stands under the altar, his broad shoulders encased in a black tux but when he turns, it's no longer the blue eyes she sees, but pools of chocolate that make her feel exposed in a way that being naked never can quite grasp.

Shaking it off, she tries to focus on the eyes that her son inherited, crystalline blue, like ice…instead of warm espresso that could dull the ache in her weary bones. Pale skin instead of the golden bronzed that contrasted against her skin in such a way that it stole the breath from her lungs.

 _Jake smiles._

Not Nikolas, Jake…Jason, _all her sins under one roof._

She hands her bouquet off to Patrick, and swallows hard, forcing a smile that doesn't quite meet her eyes. She is happy, she will be happy, _she has to be happy_ because it's the only thing that makes all of this worth it.

The pastor begins to speak and she goes on auto-pilot, "Do you take this woman to be your lawfully wedded wife?" he asks.

"I do"

It's in a voice that coats her frayed nerves like honey but ignites her like live wire…but it's not the voice of the man in front of her, and maybe that's just another burden for her to bear.

"Do you take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband?"

For a moment, she pauses, her mouth flailing, willing herself to say the words, _"YES I DO"_ she shouts in her head but her brain is not connecting with her heart and her eyebrows knit in the middle.

Larger hands encase hers, his skin peaches and cream, perfect…but not, _quite right,_ because there are callouses where there shouldn't be, and her chest tightens as she tries to force herself to take a breath, to say those words.

"Will you?" he asks gently and she meets his gaze under hooded lashes and opens her mouth when the churches doors swing open wildly, bringing a rush of cold hair that smacks into her like paddles on a broken heart.

Spinning around, she faces him, eyes feral and as black as the night sky, his tux stretched perfectly over his muscular chest, bow tie just a tad askew. Patrick steps down the aisle, "Nikolas, you can't" he stars, putting his hands in front of him like he's going to try and stop him.

"Elizabeth" he manages to get out, his voice a ragged whisper as it tears from his throat like he hasn't taken a breath in months.

"What the hell are you doing?" Jake asks, turning to square off with him.

The chapel is so silent you could hear a pin drop but no one moves, their mouths falling open in abject horror and surprise but when she looks at him, no one else exists to her.

One soft tears slides from the shimmering puddles in his eyes, _"I'm sorry, I love her"_ he says, to no one and to everyone at the same time.

Patrick attempts to push him softly and Nikolas slaps his hand away as Jake takes a step towards him, "Elizabeth, I love you, and if you'll have me, I want you to be my wife" he tells her, ignoring everyone else in the chapel, like she's the only one left on earth, like he knows her bones, and her soul better than his own. It's not the her that Jake sees, the dutiful nurse, doting mom, perfect angel on a pedestal…he knows her, messy and imperfect, _at her worse_ , yet he still looks at her like she's the last drop of water in the desert.

"Will you have me, Nikolas Cassadine, as your lawfully wedded husband, from this day forth, to have and to hold, to love and to cherish, in richer, in poorer" he tells her, tears falling at will now, even as Jake stalks towards him, grabbing him by the lapels and pushing him towards the door.

" _Baby, please"_

All her walls crumble down, any resolve that she had left is dust in the wind…because she's been fighting herself for years, thrown herself into relationships that she was never fully present for; like she had to atone for the hurt they had caused. Even though everything in her called for him, she put it in the box she was never allowed to open but, he wasn't the drug she couldn't shake, he was the vital organ that she didn't know how to live without.

This time, her brain isn't controlling her response and her heart swells and sings as her mouth opens, "I DO" she blurts out, "I do"

Jake lets him go, pulling his hands back like they've touched burning acid and he turns to her, eyes cerulean and wild but she sees right through him, her eyes filling with unshed tears, "I do"

Nikolas pushes past him, shoving him to the side and runs up the aisle to her, their torsos almost touching when he stops, his hands coming to her face gently, cupping, soft pads of the thumbs wiping the errant tears, "I'm sorry…I couldn't…" he tells her.

Shaking her head she looks up into his eyes, "Don't be sorry, be anything but..."

His lips crash onto hers as her arms wrap around him, pulling her flush to him, their bodies melding together and she is _finally home_. They were two lost kids in Port Charles so long ago, so different, yet both searching for the same place…somewhere safe to rest their heads, where they're no longer afraid to get left behind.

It had always been together, the journey had just taken them on detours and still always circled back to each other.

He breaks the kiss, resting his forehead against hers, "Marry me, right now" he whispers, "Be my wife"

"Yes"

There is no hesitation and people are milling out of the church, confused, but all she needs is him right now, _no one else._

The priest clears his throat, "Will you be needing" he asks, nervously, unsure of what to do now.

Pulling her to him, he looks over her head, "Yes, we do" Nikolas tells him, pulling one hand from around her, to put his hand in his jacket pocket and then pulls back to look at her, both their faces marred with tracks of tears, "Stefan gave this to my mother, a long time ago, and I'm giving it to you" he tells her pulling the ring, "I saved it, for you" he admits.

She nods, heart humbled and then turns to the pastor, "We're ready" she says with a conviction she's only been brave enough to have a few times in her life.

Because its time she's in control, and it's time to do what has felt right all along. Taking his hand, they walk down the aisle together, partners, _for better or worse._


End file.
